Drunk Driving
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: I cant say to much without giving it away. Adam Takes his class ring back, based on an emial I got a while back!


**I previously wrote this story for Life with Derek, but changed arround so it could be for Joan of Arcadia. This is one of the best show and should have NEVER been cancelled!! I got the idea to write this from an email i recieved years ago. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Adam stood staring at her, disbelief in his eyes. He reached down and slipped his class ring off her hand. Seemed just like yesterday he had given it to her. Everyone stood watching, tears filling their eyes. Here family stood close understanding his pain. Back in a corner stood Grace and Luke, feeling sorry for their friend.

**Near to the door  
he paused to stand  
As he took his class ring  
off her hand  
all who were watching****did not speak**

A Silent lone tear slid down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away, he didn't even blink. He didn't care who was watching, or what they thought. He didn't care anymore, nothing would ever matter again. Adam didn't take his eyes of her, he knew he'd never see her again. This was it, this was goodbye.

**as a silent tear  
ran down his cheek**

The memories began to play like movies in his head. The time that had went to Florida for a class trip, and they ran hand in hand along the beach. He thought of their first kiss, and their Last. He thought of the first time He told her he loved her..

**and through his mind  
the memories ran  
of the moments they walked  
and ran in the sand (hand and hand)**

He looked down to her eyes, the eyes he would never forget. They were a Deep brown he couldn't resist but stare into every time she was near. Her eyes could light up a room, brighten his day, and just make his world seem okay. Her eyes spoke words she could never attempt to say. Like how she secretly wanted to be wild just once, or how she wants to have pink in her hair. Her eyes held secrets that no one knew, except those two. But know her eyes seemed so cold, they held no life. No matter how dark and cold they had become, He'd never forget the beauty they held.

**but now her eyes were so terribly cold  
for he would never again  
have her to hold**

As the time began to pass and The sun began to fall, he knew it was getting close to time to leave. He couldn't help but think this was it, He'd never see her again. He'd no longer have her to hold, No longer have her there to Love him like no one else did. She'd Never be there to push him, Or annoy him like only she could. She'd never again do something no one understood, like cheerleading. She'd never again take control, never again challenge him. He'd never here her whisper I love you in his ear, when he needed to here it most. He never feel her soft touch across his skin. Never again would they share a simple kiss, let alone hold hands. This was it. He bent down close his lips to her ear. "I Love you, Jane." He whispered. He put his hand to her face pulled her near and started to cry.

**they watched in silence  
as he bent near  
and whispered the words...  
"I LOVE YOU" in her ear**

He stood and slid his class ring back on his hand. All he wanted to do is die. With out her he had nothing, with out her he was nothing. He needed her to survive.

**"he touched her face and started to cry  
as he put on his ring and wanted to die**

He stood back as the wind began to blow. He didn't want to go, but he didn't have a choice. He knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't take it no more and would end his life. Just as his mother did when he was a young boy. But for now He watched as they lowered her casket into the snow covered grown. The Girl of his dreams, the love of his life. His Jane "Joan" Girardi, was no longer apart of his life. All because someone had to go out drinking and driving on their prom night.

**and just then the wind began to blow  
as they lowered her casket  
into the snow...  
this is what happens  
to man alive...  
when friends let friends...  
drink and drive

* * *

**

R & R if you wish.  
Ash


End file.
